objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fries
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Fries is a male contestant on Team Outcast, Team No-Name, Team Dopey Moons and Amazing Auto-tuners. In Battle for BFDI, he is one of the members of Free Food. BFDI Fries was one of the 30 recommended characters who could've joined BFDI, but only got 17 votes, placing 6th in the voting and was sent into the Locker of Losers. He also had a chance at join BFDIA, and gotten enough votes to join with 303 votes. He is currently on Team No-Name. Fan fiction If Fries appeared in your fanfiction, you can add your own details about him here! Human Names * Parker Stevens (KittyFan2004) * Fred A, Boxinger (NLG343) * Frank Collier (NahuelFire39) * Niasl * Airren Sanders * Fabius Hamilton (Alexjake14) * Freddie Rasputin (ZanyWays217) Where Fries is From * Appleton, Wisconsin (KittyFan2004) * Austin, Texas (NLG343) * Biggleton, England (ClassDojo) * Antioch, California * Dallas, Texas (Alexjake14) * St. Louis Missouri (MrFlamerBoy) Birthdates * June 7, 1996 (KittyFan2004) * July 4, 2000 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * October 13, 2000 (TheGamerAlex2004) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * April 24, 1969 (Alexjake14) In the Object CrossRoad Fries adopted a child named Orange Fries. BFTROC Fries was a good contestant and did challenges well. But he was the first elimated along with Balloony because Balloony was hated by the other contestants. Trivia *His fries are over a year old. **He has exactly 6 fries in him. ***But in BFDI, he has 12 fries. *In BFDI, Fries appear to be a cannibal, as he is seen eating fries. However, he hasn't eat any in BFDIA. The BFDIA Fries might be a different one, or he just stopped eating them. *In BFDI, his design changed to a giant B as a reference to McDonald's. *Currently, Fries died 7 times in the BFDI series. Those deaths include being burnt, being crushed by the sun, becoming poisoned, being pushed into an incinerator, being crushed again by a 9,042 kg weight, being eaten by a fish monster, and drowning in magma. *His favorite rappers are Grouch and Eligh. Gallery Fries Season 1.png Battle For Dream Island-Fries.png Fries-2.png Fries Pose.png Fries.png Fries Coolio.png Friesbfsc.png Fries 4 year anniversery.png Fries-0.png Fries (OC Pose).png Fries Pose BFUM.png FriesPose.png Fries Body.png|New body. ACWAGT Fries Pose.png BfspFries.png Fries Pose (2).png B-Fries.png|Old body. 201px-Fries Idle.png 12. Fries.png Fries-3.png Battle For Dream Island Fries.png New Fries Pose.png Fries Pose Cannibal.png Fries' Pro Pic.png FriesBFCC.png Fries icon 1.png Fries icon.png FriesBI.png Bfsp portrait Fries.png|BFSP redesign FriesBFSPRBodyLeft.png New Fries!.png Book slapping Fries.PNG Fries Body 2.png Fries pose.png Fries (OLD).png Fries (Prototype).png BFDIA-IDFB.png Episode 16 fries.png Freis_new.png Fries_4.png Fries5.png EyebrowsFries.png Fries_9 ANGRY.png 142px-Fries meh.png Fries_intro.png Fries_7.png Fries_Delete!.png Icon 31.png Icon 32.png Fries Pose OU.png Fries.jpg|Broken Fries FriesBFSPRBodyLeft.png Fries.png DiaFries.png Battle For Dream Island Fries.png Fries' Pose (OM).PNG 22. Fries.png 82. Fries.png FriesBFSPRBodyRight.png Fries-New.png Donut, Fries, David, Dora, Puffball and Rocky.PNG tumblr_p1gza7L4mc1wn10p0o1_500.png|Fries (Drawn) IDFB Fries.png Fries And Berry.jpg Fries_intro_bfb.png Fries and Factory Error.PNG|Fries tries to make Factory Error feel better about life asking life.png|hm hmm hmmmm HMMM!! MGMHMHMHM Names in other languages * Khoai tây chiên - Vietnamese * Patates Kızartmaları - Turkish * Pommes / Fries - German (and french (pommes frittes)) * Sliseannas - Irish Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Team No-Name Category:BFDIA Category:BFSP Players Category:BFDIA Contestants Category:Food Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Fries Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Object Showdown Category:BFDI RCs Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:IDFB Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:BFDI Category:American Characters Category:British Characters Category:English Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:BFB Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:Foods Category:1960's births Category:From Missouri Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:Battle Insanity Category:From St. Louis Category:Fast Food Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)